


two ravens in an old oak tree

by auroracode



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Gen, Techno and Wilbur and Tommy are siblings, Techno and Wilbur are twins, They are not the same, half piglin techno, half piglin wilbur, this is about the characters not the content creators, trigger warning for someone mentioning what's basically a suicide attempt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:33:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27982362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/auroracode/pseuds/auroracode
Summary: Techno and Wilbur are twins, and close enough that Wilbur tell his brother ahead of time his plan to blow up L'Manberg.It changes a lot and yet nothing at all.
Relationships: Technoblade & Dream, Technoblade & Wilbur Soot
Comments: 3
Kudos: 127





	two ravens in an old oak tree

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheSilverHunt3r](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSilverHunt3r/gifts).



> Can I just say how much I hate the tags for this fandom, I don't even know if this is going to show up in the tags cause I refuse to use the default tags that not only uses the CC's real names in them but also treats them as the same as their characters. Technoblade the content creator is different than Technoblade the character whose a violent anarchist pig.

"I made a deal with Dream." 

Technoblade paused in his movement for only a split second upon hearing Wilbur's comment, before continuing to mine the diamonds in front of him; in the back of his head he could hear the ever present voices murmuring in curiosity, but he ignored them. It was better not to encourage them with attention. 

"What kind of deal?" He'd wondered why Wilbur had decided to tag along when he'd said he was going mining, and it seemed he'd finally found the reason.

Wilbur didn't answer at first and Techno saw no need to rush him, so Techno let his attention turn solely to mining. While he already had a decent stockpile of diamonds back at his secret base, it never hurt to have more, you never knew when you might need them. He was pretty sure he'd also seen a vein of emeralds and some coal further up ahead as well, which he planned to grab; he hoped they wouldn't come true, but he had his suspicions about how things were likely to go following Schlatt's defeat, he'd need any resources he could get.

"Tomorrow...No matter what happens, win or lose, I'm blowing up L'Manberg." 

Techno was silent as he paused in his mining and turned to face his twin, taking in the serious expression on a face so similar and yet so different to his own. They didn’t look as alike anymore as they had when they were kids, back before Wilbur had started dying his hair and Techno’s tusks had grown to large to hide in his mouth; but while the change in their appearances might have made it harder for people to tell they were related, it had done nothing to change their ability to read each other.

Techno could tell just how much Wilbur meant what he was saying, L’Manberg would end as a smoking crater, that was for certain. “Okay.” Truthfully he had no issue with Wilbur’s plans; he wasn’t there to save L’Manberg after all, he was there to destroy the government. “That works pretty well with my plans.”

Wilbur seemed to relax at Techno’s easy acceptance of his plans, given he’d brought them up in the first place he’d probably known Techno wouldn’t have a problem with it, but Techno knew certainty didn’t always stop you from being nervous. 

“Your plans?” The serious expression on Wilbur’s had melted away and been replaced by one of curiosity and anticipation.

Techno shrugged, his face wearing the serious expression this time. “You and Tommy are my brothers, so I was happy to come when you contacted me, but I was never here to help you guys take back L’Manberg. I’ve always made it clear my goal was to dispose of Schlatt and get rid of the government, but no one seems to have listened.” He sighed, running a hand through his hair without paying any heed to the dust and grime he was leaving behind in it. “I’d like to think that they won’t try to throw together a new government afterward, but if they do….”

“You plan to put a stop to it.” Wilbur finished for him and Techno nodded.

“Power corrupts, Wilbur. It happened to Schlatt, it happened to Eret, it happened to me. No matter how well-intentioned a government starts out as it’s leaders will eventually fall prey to corruption and greed for power.” No doubt many people would call him overly pessimistic for his stance, but Techno firmly believed it.

A variety of emotions flitted over Wilbur’s face and Techno could practically hear what he was thinking, could tell the question that hovered on the tip of his tongue, ‘What about me, do you think I’ve been corrupted?’. Wilbur didn’t ask it though, perhaps too afraid of what the answer might be, and Techno was grateful for it.

“I guess Dream was wrong.” Wilbur said instead, and Techno tilted his head slightly to look at him with confusion, unsure what he was talking about. “There wasn’t a traitor, there were two.”

Techno scowled at the comment, the action making his tusks jut out more than usual. “I’m not a traitor, I've never hidden what my goals are, it’s not my fault if they managed to miss that.”

“The others won’t see it that way.” Wilbur pointed out, a sad smile on his face that seemed to soften the crazy look that was almost always in his eyes these days. “To Tommy, Tubbo, and the others we’ll just be the hated traitors who destroyed their county.”

The sad smile slipped off his face and was replaced by an almost maniacal expression. “They just don’t get it, Techno! The L’Manberg we built is already destroyed, all I'm doing is clearing away the rubble!"

Techno hadn't been around to see L'Manberg when it was first created, he had no way of knowing if there was any truth in Wilbur’s words, if everything that had made L’Manberg into L’Manberg was really gone; but he did know his twin. Wilbur hadn’t been destroyed, but he had changed, the kind brother Techno knew often being overcome by madness.

Sometimes it made him want to just grab Wilbur and run, to leave Dream’s world and the revolution behind and escape elsewhere; he’d never dared to actually do it though, and with the knowledge of Wilbur’s plans he knew he’d past the point where that was an option. At least for the moment, his brother’s obsession with L’Manberg ran far too deep, as long as the country still existed it was unlikely Wilbur would truly be able to heal; besides, he couldn’t just abandon all the others to remain stuck living under the tyranny of government.

One more day, he needed to stick around at least that long; by the end of tomorrow L’Manberg would be destroyed and he would know where the others stood on the subject of government. And after that he and Wilbur…

“You’re right that they’ll hate us,” Techno told his twin, tactfully choosing to ignore the rest of what had been said. “We won’t be able to stick around in the area.” Well, depending on what choices the others made he might be able to stick around, but he didn’t plan on it; Wilbur needed him more than they did.

Taking a seat on a nearby block of stone, Techno set his pickaxe on the ground and rubbed his chin thoughtfully. “I’ve got a couple of secret bases spread around, my main one I’m planning to bring the others to get supplies so we won’t be able to hide there, but the others will still be available.” 

Most of his other bases were built more for storage than living, but that was fine, he didn’t plan to stick around there for long. Ideally, he’d like for them to leave the world, maybe go visit Philza, but if that didn’t work out he’d settle for just building a new base far away from the wreckage of L’Manberg. It wouldn’t be quite as healthy for Wilbur, but it would make it easier for Techno to take care of anything that was still left for him to do.

“Techno….” There was a guilty expression on Wilbur’s face that sent a thread of worry worming its way into Techno’s heart. “I...I’m not going to be coming back from this.”

For a moment Techno didn’t fully comprehend what Wilbur had said, the words just kept repeating over and over in his head without registering, as if his mind was trying to protect him from it. Finally though it clicked and Techno’s eyes widened in horror. “No. No! Don’t you dare!”

Techno was no stranger to death, he’d been the cause of plenty of people’s before and for all that he liked to claim that ‘Technoblade never died’, he still went into battle each time with the knowledge that there was a chance he might meet his end. The same went for any time his siblings fought, he knew there was always a chance they might get killed and not come back, and while he didn’t like it he’d accepted it. This though was different, Wilbur wasn’t talking about an incidental death in battle, but rather something much more deliberate. 

“L’Manberg began with me, and I will end with it!” Wilbur declared, and under different circumstances Techno probably would have pointed out how such a statement contradicted what his twin had said earlier about L’Manberg already being destroyed, but he was far too frightened to be snarky. 

“So what, you’re just going to blow yourself up with the country?” Standing up to his full height, Techno took a step towards Wilbur, an angry expression on his face. Despite them being twins Wilbur had a couple of inches on him, forcing him to look up slightly in order to properly glare at him; once it had been the cause for teasing, but now it just seemed to emphasize the distance that had grown between them. “Absolutely not!”

For a moment a flicker of fear seemed to appear in Wilbur’s eyes, he wasn’t often on the reviving end of Techno’s wrath, but it quickly disappeared in favor of a vicious smile. “And what are you going to do to stop me?” He questioned, lips pulled back into a snarl that revealed his tiny tusks that had never fully grown in. “Lock me up somewhere? Tell everyone my plans and get me exiled again? Kill me yourself?” 

Though Techno knew Wilbur had changed, that his exile had broken him in many ways, it wasn’t until the current moment with his twin screaming in his face that it fully sunk in how bad things were. Just as quickly as Wilbur had gotten angry though, he seemed to deflate, his face growing drawn and tired. 

“Wil…” Techno knew the tiredness was reflected in his own face as he stared at his brother, and whatever words he wanted to say died on his tongue. He didn't know what to do. 

“Just..just let me have this Techno.” Wilbur pleaded, the madness and anger all gone from his frame, leaving him just looking defeated. “It’s how things have to go.”

“I…” Words had never been Techno’s forte, not the way they were Wilburs. He could fight with them, throwing insults or intimidating people, but not at the same skill level as his twin; and he’d never been good at using them to convince people, not like Wilbur was, not like was needed right now. He felt helpless, tears pricking at his eyes in an unfamiliar manner, Technoblade didn’t tend to cry any more than he died. 

He wished their father was there; while Philza could be just as chaotic as the rest of them, he was also smart and good with people, anytime they had a problem he always seemed to have an answer. Philza wasn’t in the world though, didn’t even have permission to visit it, there was no way for him to come and help. Unless…

Slowly a plan began to form in Techno’s mind, it wouldn’t be easy and he’d probably have to make a deal with Dream in order to pull it off, but if it worked then Wilbur would hopefully survive. 

“Wilbur….I… okay.” Techno relented, careful to keep any sign of his newfound hope of his face, it could ruin everything. “If this is what you really want then I won’t stop you.”

Wilbur’s eyes widened in surprise before narrowing in suspicion, no doubt wondering if Techno was plotting something. Which to be fair, he was. “Really?”

“Don’t get me wrong, I’m not happy with the situation. I think you’re being stupid and selfish, have you even stopped to think about how this will affect the people who care about you?” Despite his newly figured out plan, Techno didn’t have to fake the stress in his voice, having hope didn’t negate the weight on his shoulders. “I did grow up with you though, I’m well aware of how stubborn you are. I’m not going to be able to change your mind, and while I hope you’ll decide to take a different path, if this is how it’s going to end then I don’t want it to be with us fighting.”

With anybody else the explanation wouldn’t have been believable, most people would get suspicious of him claiming he didn’t want to fight, after all he was Technoblade; with Wilbur though it was different, Techno had always been able to let his guard down around him, hadn’t needed to act tough around him even when he felt like he was breaking. 

Wilbur’s expression softened, “I’m sorry, I know this is going to hurt our family, but I have to do it.” For a moment he hesitated, looking like he wanted to say something but wasn’t sure if he should, before finally opening his mouth again. “I know this is selfish of me to ask, and I know it likely won’t be easy for you to do this, but watch out for Fundy for me. I know he’s probably going to hate me after this, and he’ll probably hate you too, but…”

“He’s still your son.” Techno finished for him, as he puzzled over in his head why Wilbur seemed so nervous about asking him to take care of his orphaned...Oh that was it. Techno didn’t have the best track record with orphans. “I’ll keep an eye on him,” he promised, even though it was hardly going to be necessarily; after all, Wilbur wasn’t going to die. 

“Thank you.” 

* * *

  
  


Techno let out a tired sigh as he entered his base and dropped his things into a nearby chest, he’d known when he’d gotten up that morning that it would likely be a long day, but he hadn’t expected it to be for the reasons it had turned out to be. Gathering resources in preparation for the revolution, that's what he’d thought he’d be spending his time doing, not having an emotional conversation with his twin. 

He was glad it had happened though, that Wilbur had told him his plans, rather than leaving him unaware and unprepared. Still, the conversation had managed to leave him feeling more drained than he had been even following even some of his most harsh battles.

For as long as Techno could remember there had always been one duty or another weighing down his shoulders, over the years the exact nature of those burdens had varied, but one that never changed had been the need to protect his family. It had been engraved in his soul ever since he and Wilbur were children, desperately trying to survive in a world that wanted them dead, and now it felt like it was crushing him. 

He could fight monsters, he could kill Wilbur’s enemies, but there was nothing he could do against the demons in his twins' own head. There was only one person he could think of that might have a chance of helping, and that was why after parting ways with his brother for the night, he’d headed for the forest to meet with someone whose aid he’d need. 

As he sat on his bed now, slowly removing his armor and thinking about how that meeting had gone, he wasn’t really sure what emotion to feel. Unlike a large portion of the world, he didn’t fear Dream, they were about the closest he'd ever found to an equal and he would even tentatively call him a friend; and yet standing in the dark woods, explaining what he wanted, it had still felt like he was making a deal with the devil. 

Dream had been silent as he'd made his request that Philza be invited to the world and warned of the madness overtaking Wilbur, the mask which hid face keeping Techno from reading his expression, and once Techno had finished he’d hummed thoughtfully. 

_ “You want to save Wilbur, but I want L’Manberg destroyed,” Dream had told him, reading between the lines of Techno’s request. “Why should I put your wishes before mine?”  _

It might have sounded like a scornful refusal to some, but Techno knew Dream’s mannerisms well enough to recognize it for what it was, a prompting for Techno to make him a convincing offer as to why he should help. 

Thankfully Techno had been prepared for such a thing, he’d known when he’d arranged the meeting that he’d have to work to get what he wanted; he was fine with that though, he wouldn’t have trusted Dream’s help if it was given out of apparent goodwill only. 

_ “L’Manberg will be destroyed,” Techno had assured him. “If the others are smart it will end with Schlatt’s defeat, it might not be the explosive ending you’re hoping for, but it will be an end. And if they’re fools who try to set up a new government…” His hand had reflexively tightened on the handle of his sword as he thought about the betrayal he suspected was likely to come. “I’ll take care of it.”  _

_ Dream had seemed satisfied with that answer and the two of them had begun hashing out a deal; all Techno’s promise of making sure L’Manberg would be destroyed had done was ensure Dream’s willingness to help, after all, a payment still needed to be discussed.  _

Flopping back on his bed, Techno rubbed at his eyes and thought over the agreement that had been made. He’d gotten what he wanted out of it, Dream would extend an invitation to join the world to Philza and hint at Wilbur’s situation, all without making any mention of Techno having requested it. In exchange…

_ “You’ll need to do something for me in return.” Dream had informed him, the cheerfulness in his voice sending a shiver down Techno’s spine. _

_ “What kind of thing?” He’d warily asked, and Dream had shrugged. _

_ “I haven’t decided yet, I’ll let you know when I do. Now, do we have a deal?”  _

_ Techno had stared at Dream’s outstretched hand for a moment, before reaching out to shake it and seal his fate.  _

Truthfully Techno was worried about what Dream might end up asking him to do, tentative friends they might be, but both of them knew they’d always choose their own ideals and needs over that friendship. If Dream thought he could use Techno to achieve a goal, then he wouldn’t hesitate to do it. 

Still he couldn’t find it in him to regret his choice, not when it would bring Philza to them, not when it would help fix things. Philza had always been the perfect mix of chaos and calm, fully capable and willing to bring destruction, but also kind and supportive to those he loved; he’d know what to do. 

That was the hope that Techno clung to as he closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> A bit of world-building for anyone whose curious. 
> 
> There are several worlds out there, some which anyone can go to and some like Dream's where you need permission to enter. Technically anybody has the ability to create a world but most people don't have the strength to do it.
> 
> Everybody has three respawn chances, but it's incredibly painful so people are still generally careful not to die. 
> 
> Both Wilbur and Techno are piglin hybrids, Techno inherited more piglin traits than Wilbur and has floppy pig ears, pink hair, tusks, hooved feet and a tail. Though most people are unaware of the later two as they're covered by his clothes. Wilbur meanwhile has pink hair (which he dyes brown) and tiny tusks that never grew in fully and just look like slightly longer and sharper teeth; most people don't even notice them. 
> 
> While it's pretty common knowledge that Wilbur and Tommy are brothers and Philza's sons, very few people know Techno is their brother as well, and only Philza, Tommy and Tubbo know Wilbur and Techno are twins. 
> 
> Anyway thanks for reading, I'm hoping the second chapter will be done before Christmas but who knows.


End file.
